Cedric Returns the Favor
by Isiah02
Summary: Set a few months after An Unexpected Birthday Gift, Cedric returns the favor to Sofia by making her his birthday mistress for her 22th birthday. What kind of fun activities will the two perform? I highly recommend reading An Unexpected Birthday Gift before reading this if you haven't. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Cedric Returns the Favor. If you guys read the description, you would know that this is a sequel to An Unexpected Birthday Gift. I seen all the favors and followers on it so that made me think that you would appreciate a sequel. So here you go.**

 **Tom: We also recommend that you read An Unexpected Birthday Gift first if you haven't yet. Just so you're clear on the plot.**

 **Isiah: And with that being said, let's watch as Cedric returns his favor.**

* * *

 **Cedric Returns the Favor**

Sofia's POV

 _Just relax, and enjoy the show._

 _I'm loving it without any doubt, my dear._

 _That feels really good, birthday master._

 _Yes! Yes! Go faster for me, birthday master!_

 _Scream for me, Sofia! Scream for your birthday master!_

That night was a memorable night. Cedric's 35th birthday, we both made love to each other. I see that moment whether I'm around him at the daytime or going to sleep at night. I just can't get it out of my head. No wonder I decided to call him Cedric the Sensational.

I can feel his hands touching me. Softly caressing my face. Then going down to my breasts, gently squeezing them making me let out a moan. A few moments after, I felt a set of lips touch my forehead and going across it. As I was being kissed, a thought suddenly struck me. Why did I get a feeling that what I'm seeing in my dream is actually happening to me. I shook it off and continued to dream when what happened next made it everything reason thought.

"Happy birthday, my dear."

I opened my eyes to see Cedric. In my own room. He had an smirk on his face that told me he was on to something. I decided to smack his chest letting out a giggle in the process. "You little sly dog you," I said.

"Well I would have let you sleep if you hadn't left this note in my workshop," Cedric said as he gave me a pink note. The minute I opened it, I immediately realized what it was.

 _Cedric the Sensational_

 _I trust that you'll know what tomorrow will be. And I trust you'll know what I want._

 _Signed: Your Secret Admirer_

Before I could say anything else, he continued. "And in case you're wondering why I'm here so early, it's because you left this in the note." He brought out a pair of panties that I remember putting in the note. I giggled in response. "But what really turned me on is scent you left in them," Cedric continued making me blush as a reaction.

"You're more of a sly dog than I thought," I said as I got out of bed and kissed him. As I walked past him, I expected him to do something while my back was turned. My suspicions were correct when he gave my butt a smack. I just knew he was going to do that considering that he's done this to me many times.

"How much more of a sly dog can you be," I giggled. "Always going for my butt."

"Says the one who left their pair of panties in a note," Cedric said keeping his smirk.

"Point taken," I said as I went to my closet.

"That reminds me, I have something for you on your bed," Cedric said setting a card on my bed. "I'll let you read it when you're done." After a minute or so, I came out of my closet in my purple and pink dress. I then picked up the card and read it.

 _Sofia my sensational birthday mistress_

 _You gave me such a loving birthday present for my 35th birthday. Now I intend to return the favor for your 22th birthday. Tonight, you just say the word and I'll do as your ask._

 _Happy Birthday_

 _xoxoxoxo_

 _Cedric the Sensational_

As soon as I was done reading, I looked up to see I was in the room by myself again. I then smiled and left the room knowing that tonight was going to be a good night.

 **Later with Cedric**

Normal POV

As Cedric was busy with his potions as he usually is, he couldn't help but wonder how Sofia was going to celebrate her birthday with him. What was she going to have him do with her? Besides make love with her, of course. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He opened the door only to see that no one was there. But when he looked down, he saw a purple note in which he picked up and read.

 _My dearest Cedric the Sensational_

 _It's almost time for you to return the favor to me. When it comes, meet me in my bedroom. And don't worry about my family or anyone else coming in while we're having fun. It's all taken care of._

 _Your Birthday Mistress, Sofia_

 _PS: You forgot the little sovereign I gave you in my first note._

When he was done reading, he looked to the other side of the note where there were the pair of panties she gave him in the first note. There was also a damp spot on them as well in which he smirked to as he closed the door and setting the note on his desk. Wormwood looked at what his master sat on the desk and sighed.

"Mating season. That time of the year again," he shook his head.

Cedric noticed what Wormwood said remembering the potion that was dropped on him at Hexley Hall. How he remembered that day. "Oh don't be such a downer Wormy," Cedric said. "You'll find a female kind one day."

"I sure hope so, because I'm done watching other couples get together," Wormwood said. "First the King and Queen of Enchantia, then spoiled brat Princess Amber and Prince Desmond, now you and Princess Sofia." Seeing that Cedric was no longer paying attention to him, Wormwood sighed and flew back in his cage and drifted off to sleep. Cedric on the other hand removed his robe only to be left in a dress shirt and pants before leaving the room.

"Here I come, my birthday mistress"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Man, I gotta say, it's been a long while since I posted a story this early in the morning.**

 **Tom: Feels just like old times, doesn't it?**

 **Isiah: It sure does. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. A few of you said that I rushed the first story. I'll try to take your word for it. If you haven't yet, be sure to check out my other latest story called Elena vs. Shuriki. I've been trying to post that for a while but I finally got to do it.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. Let us know what you think of the sequel. No flames or rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Now for a Sneak Peek at Isiah02's Royalty Rules.**

 **31\. No doing the Doppler Duplicato spell.**

 ***An evil version of Isiah02 comes in the room in a pink shirt and a sword***

 **Evil Isiah: Alright you dumb motherlovers! I want you to empty everything from your pockets! I want wallets, keys, loose changes, cell phones, jewelry- Except for Princess Amber's dumb ass. Don't nobody want that fake ass tiara!**

 **More when chapter four of Isiah02's Royalty Rules is posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Cedric and Sofia making love***

 **Cedric: *moaning* Oh yeah, keep moving, my dear!**

 **Sofia: *moaning* Go faster for me, Cedric!**

 ***Queen Miranda enters the room***

 **Miranda: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

 **Sofia/Cedric: *gasp***

 **Miranda: I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE AND THIS HAPPENS?! Man, I remember when you two were younger!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Cedric Returns the Favor. I got enough positive feedback on the story, so as planned, you're getting another chapter.**

 **Tom: To those who review, favored, or followed, thank you. We really appreciate it.**

 **Isiah: Now let's get to chapter two.**

* * *

Cedric was walking down the halls humming some tunes when he approached Sofia's bedroom. He opened the door only to see her floor with a trail of roses leading to her bed. He smiled removing his shoes before slowly sitting down.

"Perfect. You've arrived," Cedric heard a certain voice immediately recognizing it. He saw Sofia walk out of her closet still in the purple and pink dress she wore this morning. He walked over to her and said, "Of course I've arrived. I wouldn't dare miss the night where I have to return the favor."

"That's good," Sofia said wrapping her arms around Cedric's neck before kissing him passionately. Then she said in between kisses, "Because if you would've missed it...it would be a hell of a story...you'd have to explain to my dad."

Cedric quickly broke the kiss shocked and asked, "You told your father about that night Sofia?!"

"No! Of course not," Sofia giggled. "I just told him I had some feelings for you, that's all."

"Well, I guess that's not bad," Cedric said kissing his lover. Their tongues fighting each other entering each others' mouths. Cedric's hands went down her back and to her butt. Gently squeezing it. He didn't want the fun to start so quickly and by the look on Sofia's face, neither did she.

Sofia leaned to her lover's ear and seductively asked, "Do you wish to play with your birthday mistress tonight?"

"Of course I do," Cedric smirked. Sofia gave a smirk back to Cedric, taking his hands and leading him to her bed. Pushing him on the bed and laying on top of him. They both leaned their heads in closer until their lips collided in a nice gentle kissing session. Cedric's right hand went down her back, past her bottom, until he reached the bottom of her dress. Sliding his hand inside it, caressing her inner thigh making her let out quiet moans.

His lover broke the kiss and allowed him to leave kisses around her neck. Soon going down to her upper chest and leaving kisses around the top of her breasts. After a few moments of this, Sofia removed his head from her chest only to see Cedric switch places with her so that she was on the bottom and he was on top.

"Hey. I'm the birthday mistress here," Sofia mock scolded.

"But I miss seeing you on the bottom," Cedric mock complained making Sofia let out a giggle. She noticed that Cedric's hands were underneath her dress again and she lifted it until her panties were in sight. Cedric left kisses all over her inner thighs making Sofia gasp in pleasure. He then grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them off throwing them to the side afterward.

Just before he was going to go back down to her folds, Sofia stopped him and said, "Wait a second. Finish taking our clothes off before you go back there, Ceddie."

"As you wish, my birthday mistress," Cedric said removing his shirt and pants leaving him just in his boxers. Once that was taken care of, he began to remove Sofia's purple and pink dress. Slowly sliding it down her slender body leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach while he was at it.

After her dress was off and thrown to the side, Cedric looked as Sofia was left only in a pink strapless bra. He then let out a quiet laugh making Sofia do the same thing before beginning another kissing session. As they were kissing, Cedric's hand went down to his clothed crotch. Gently stroking it during the kiss. Sofia noticed and removed his hand from his crotch.

"Let your birthday mistress take care of that area for you," Sofia said seductively as she switched places so that she was once again on top. She then removed Cedric's boxers revealing his nine inch crotch. She smiled and asked, "Is it me or are you larger than the last time we've done this?"

"It's impossible for me to answer that," Cedric said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I honestly don't know if I am larger than last time."

"Well, you're long and hard, and that's good enough for me," Sofia said starting another kissing session with Cedric. Her hands caressed the top of his hair while his hands went over her back. A good few moments later, Cedric broke the kiss and began a trail of kisses down her neck and to her chest again. Licking and kissing the top of her breasts again. Sofia moaned in pleasure knowing what her lover longed to see for almost three months.

"Hey. You can take off my bra...if you want to," Sofia offered and Cedric immediately accepted. Reaching behind her back and slowly unclipping her chest covering revealing her double D cup breasts. He then smiled as he admired how beautiful her chest looked.

Sofia noticed how Cedric was adoring her breasts and thought it would be better if he had a closer look. Purposely smothering his face with her breasts. A giggle soon came from Sofia watching as Cedric tried to speak but couldn't because of her breasts smothering his face.

"Give in to my wrath or I'll knock you unconscious," Sofia mock threatened again letting out more giggles. Cedric tried to get out of her hold but the more he tried, the more her breasts pushed against his face. He gave in a little afterward and repeatedly tapped the side of her waist until she released her grasp.

"Was it hard to breathe," Sofia asked still letting out her laughs.

"You could say that," Cedric playfully glared. Sofia let out a loud laugh due to the look he was giving and was laughing more when he switched places again. Her again on the bottom and him on top. After a few minute kissing session her laughs died down.

"May I have permission to give the birthday mistress a massage," Cedric asked.

"Why, yes you may," Sofia allowed Cedric to do as he wished. His hands went to her breasts as she predicted and began his massage. Gently cupping them with his hands and pinching her erect pink nipples. Sofia let out many relaxing sighs giving in to his touch. Her hands found their way onto his so that he wouldn't stop. Cedric smiled knowing that she was enjoying him doing as he pleased with her breasts. He knew for sure she was enjoying it when she removed one of his hands from her breasts and motioned him to take the next step.

He did exactly that. Placing her right breast in his mouth, his tongue flicking at her nipple. Sofia tensed up and held his head against her breast as he sucked a little harder. Using his teeth to gently bite and get slightly harder after each suck he gave. Her moans have gotten louder when he used his teeth. After a half a dozen good hard sucks to her nipples, he went back up to her face and began another kissing session with her.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: That. Was beautiful. I don't know what else to say. Tom?**

 **Tom: All I can say is once again, we've exposed our brilliances.**

 **Isiah: Nice. We hope you've enjoyed this nice and lemony chapter. If you haven't seen it yet, check out our latest Elena of Avalor story called Elena vs. Shuriki along with our latest Chipmunks story called Chipmunk Sorcerer.**

 **Tom: Also, please don't forget to give this chapter a nice review. No flames as always. This story is going really well, I'm speaking for both me and Isiah here. But anyway, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a Quick Random Moment**

 ***a funny moment during the episode Enchanted Science Fair***

 **Ogre: Name something that you can never go without. Hard to find but easy to lose.**

 **James: *raises his hand* I know. Is it a sock?**

 ***everyone looks at James in shock***

 **Sofia: This motherlover is dumb!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Amber playing a horror game***

 **Amber: Okay, get it together, Amber. It's only a game.**

 ***just when she's relaxed, a horrifying jump scare terrifies Amber making her scream and throw the controller at the TV shattering the screen***

 **Amber: *crying* WHY JAMES?! WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THAT?! IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE TO FUNNY!**

 ***James looks down and see a wet spot on Amber's dress making him giggle***

* * *

 **Isiah: *laughing* Oh my God! I can't believe she peed herself while playing a horror game!**

 **Tom: *laughing along* I know! It's a horror game! Whatcha think was gonna happen?!**

 **Isiah: *laughing dies down* Wow. Sorry about that guys. What's up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: *tries not to laugh* Hi.**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Cedric Returns the Favor. You guys are seriously loving this story considering it's a Cedric/Sofia lemon.**

 **Tom: Last time, they begun their night of lust and it already turned out steamy and hot.**

 **Isiah: Now let's see how much more steamy can it get.**

 **Tom: *still trying not to laugh* Amber peed herself dude.**

 **Isiah: C'mon man, get it together.**

* * *

Normal POV

Another kissing session soon began between the two but this time, a more fierce one. Sofia's hands were roaming Cedric's head while his hands were roaming her body. From her firm ample breasts to her well toned stomach. A few minutes into the kiss, Sofia switched sides with Cedric so that he was once again on the bottom and she was once again on top still in their session. Not so long after they switched positions, Sofia broke the kiss and left a trail of kisses down his neck until she reached his muscular chest. He wasn't as muscular as her father, but what he had made her mind lose control.

"Have you been working out lately," Sofia asked.

"No, the last few months have been good to me," Cedric said tucking back a piece of her hair.

Sofia smiled and continued her trail of kisses down Cedric's body until she reached his crotch. Leaving kisses all over it. Cedric moaned at the lips touching him and raised them a little bit when she started sucking on it. He then placed his hand on the back of her head to keep her going but was quickly removed from Sofia. After a few minutes of this, Sofia stopped making Cedric lean up and ask, "What's going on?"

"I wanted to try something different," Sofia smirked as she laid Cedric back down. He closed his eyes gently and relaxed for a while but lifted them wide open when he felt his crotch being squished by her breasts.

Sofia made her breasts go up and down on Cedric's crotch making him raise up his moans louder than last time. He had his hands cover up his face taking in the pleasure he was being given.

"C'mon servant," Sofia said with a seductive naughty voice. "I want you to release your orgasm for me!" As she kept pleasuring Cedric's penis with her breasts, Sofia kept saying more things like, "C'mon, you can do it!" And other things like, "I can feel you're getting so close to it!"

As he kept moaning, Cedric managed to say, "I'm going to release it on you!"

"Do it, Cedric! Let it go all over my face," Sofia said still trying to motivate him to release himself. It all soon paid off as Cedric finally couldn't hold it in much longer and released his orgasm all over Sofia. From her face down. After he was done, Cedric then begun to relax and watch as Sofia placed her breasts on his chest and embrace him in a cuddle-like hug.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a great guy to cuddle with," Sofia asked.

"Now you did," Cedric joked and Sofia giggled at his response as she started another kissing session with him. Taking it to a soft and passionate session. After a few minutes of this, Cedric broke the kiss to start a trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her breasts again. Hungry for more, he placed her left breast in his mouth, sucking on it with his teeth making Sofia tense up again and hold his head against her chest.

"Ooh yeah, feast on that nipple servant," Sofia moaned in pleasure.

"As you wish, my birthday mistress," Cedric said quickly going back to her breasts and sucking on them pretending he was a tiger eating its prey. Sofia clutched his head real tightly as her moans were louder, getting to a point where she looked like she was going to let out a pleasurable scream.

After Cedric was through play mauling with her breasts, he made a trail of kisses down her stomach until he reached her wet vagina. Gently touching and rubbing it. Sofia tensed up again and placed her left leg over his shoulder, letting out quiet moans as she caressed his hair. She then got a good grip on it when she felt one of her lover's fingers inside her swollen lips, slowly fingering her.

"Ooh that feels nice," Sofia moaned letting Cedric know he was pleasuring his birthday mistress the way she wanted to. As he continued to finger her, Cedric felt the smell of his lover's juices enter his nose and he wanted more of it. Slowly giving her vagina a few licks making her tense up even more. He then looked up and asked, "Did that hurt?"

"No. It just feels so good," Sofia gasped in pleasure. "Keep it going."

Cedric nodded and went back down to her swollen lips. Inserting his tongue inside her vagina tasting more of her juices. His finger was still inside her going in and out faster than before. Sofia's moans became louder and louder, arching her back from time to time. Cedric enjoyed the sound of his lover's moans and pushed his tongue in deeper inside her.

"Oh, I'm almost there! Please don't stop, servant," Sofia moaned louder as Cedric ate her out more and fingered her faster. She then arched her back again but Cedric placed her back down still eating out her juices. Finally realizing there was no use in holding back more, Sofia held down his head and released her orgasm inside Cedric's mouth. He drank it all down in one go before licking the juices off his fingers. He then looked to see Sofia's eyes closed and laid next to her. His hand snaking his hand to her butt giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Is my birthday mistress tired," Cedric seductively asked.

"I just need to rest," Sofia responded.

"Well if that's the case, I'll just trick up something to keep us busy," Cedric said taking out his wand. "Crato-celebrato!" He then pointed his wand and made a table with a wine bottle and two glasses appear next to Cedric's side of the bed. He took the glasses and gave one of them to Sofia before pouring her a glass of wine.

"I hope your mother and father don't mind," Cedric said.

"Oh they won't," Sofia giggled. "Besides there was plenty of drinking during the ball."

"I can see that. You were so eager to do this with me now than you were this morning," Cedric said drinking his wine. Sofia glared at Cedric and tilted his drink making it spill on him. After realizing what just happened, Cedric said, "Okay. I deserved that." Sofia again giggled and said, "Yes you sure did." Cedric got the bottle of wine again and poured more of it in his glass. He then raised his glass and said, "A toast. To birthday pleasure."

"To birthday pleasure," Sofia said touching Cedric's glass with hers and taking another sip. After finishing her drink, Sofia set her glass on the table and cuddled up to Cedric again. Kissing his cheek while at it. Cedric watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep and kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: You think it's over? Well it is not. There's still another chapter to go through, so sit tight for that. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Check out my latest story called Elena vs. Shuriki, a real good fight scene I posted. I'm planning on making another Elena of Avalor story involving quick random moments. Just doing a montage of quick random moments.**

 **Isiah: Until then, make sure you review nicely. No flames as always. Expect more stories soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Speaking of quick random moments, let's do one right now.**

 ***Sofia and Cedric in sword fighting***

 **Sofia: Do you even know how to use a sword Mr. Cedric?**

 **Cedric: Of course. The sharp end goes through your opponent.**

 ***Cedric twirls his sword around for a bit but Sofia knocks it out of his hand easily***

 **Cedric: Maybe I need more practice.**

 **Sofia: Uh, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Sofia and James in a 1V1 game***

 ***James sees Sofia getting off the map***

 **James: *wining* Off the map again! This is irritating me! Fanfiction!**

 **Sofia: Fanfiction, the fiction for fans!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What goes on, Fanfiction, the fiction for fans. Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Cedric Returns the Favor. We're now down to the final chapter of this, so without no type of interruptions from us, let's continue.**

 **Tom: Here we go!**

 **Isiah: My intro seemed kinda long, don't you think so?**

 **Tom: Yeah, but oh well.**

* * *

Cedric's POV

I woke up only to almost forget what happened to me last night. But one look at who was next to me made everything clear. I was in Sofia's room, in her bed next to her. Moments of what we went through last night quickly came to me faster than a bullet. Man were those moments to remember. I got up to put some pants on and make my way to the hall way bathroom.

After a few moments, I got out and made my way back to Sofia's bedroom only to see her laying on the opposite side of the bed. She saw me enter her room and giggled. I did the same thing climbing back to her bed. She came back and pulled me back on top of her.

"Hey there, handsome," Sofia said seductively.

"Hello yourself, beautiful," I said just as seductively. Sofia giggled and kissed me before I could speak again.. "Now that you're all rested, what shall we do next, my birthday mistress?"

Sofia giggled again and said, "I want you to take me."

"As you wish, my birthday mistress," I said lining up my crotch with hers. But just when I was about to start, she stopped and looked at me with a concerned look.

"You're going to take me with protection, right," she asked.

"Oh that's right. I need that," I said going to my pants pocket. "Good thing I bought some condoms the night before." After placing the condom on, I shared one last kissing session with Sofia before beginning. Slowly inserting my penis inside her swollen vagina. She hissed and got a good grip on my shoulders. I noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm a little sore, but not too badly. You can continue," Sofia said allowing me to continue pleasuring her. I pulled out of her vagina before ramming it back in. She whimpered but continued to moan, pinching her nipples. I noticed this and removed her hands from her breasts. "Allow your servant to help you with that," I said quickly playing my hands on her breasts. Kneading and massaging them while penetrating her at the same time.

Sofia's POV

"Ooh, yes, servant! Go deeper for me," I moaned in absolute pleasure and I felt him picking up speed with his crotch going inside me. Then without thinking, I leaned up and started a fierce kissing session with Cedric. After a quick minute of this, Cedric broke the kiss only to go down to my breasts and fiercely suck on one of them. My moans were soon sounding like pleasurable screams.

I held his head close to my chest while he continued to lick and suck on my right breast, soon switching to the other one and doing the same thing there. I then saw him burying his face in between them, still keeping his speed up on taking me. I switched places so that once again, he was on the bottom and I was on top. Somehow, the pleasure seemed better this way.

His hands moved down my body to my waist, and finally to my butt. Squeezing it roughly making me let out louder moans. I then leaned in for another fierce kissing session. My hands having a nice grip on his face while his was still on my bottom.

"I...I think I'm getting close to it, my dear," Cedric moaned.

"I'm almost there too! Don't stop," I said getting close to an orgasm myself. "Do it for your birthday mistress!" That really motivated Cedric to go faster. Before I knew it, I already released my orgasm, letting out another pleasurable scream in the process. Cedric on the other hand released his after mine, holding me close enough so there wouldn't be any space in between us. After he was through with his climax, Cedric and I laid close to each other. Cuddling under the sheets as we shared one last kissing session before drifting off to sleep again.

 **7:30 AM**

Normal POV

Cedric again woke up first but this time without nearly forgetting where he was. He looked over to Sofia and kissed her forehead before attempting to get out of bed.

"And just where do you think you're going," Sofia asked pretending to be stern but let out a giggle.

Cedric smiled and said, "I have to make myself scarce, Sofia. Nobody can know that we were together last night."

Sofia quickly grabbed Cedric by the wrist and said, "No! Please don't leave!

"I wish I didn't have to, my dear, but I must."

"Can you at least put your clothes on and stay with me?"

"Fine, but only if you put yours on too."

"Anything to keep you around me."

Soon after they put their clothes on, they decided to clean up the mess they made in the bed so that there wouldn't be any evidence. They placed the bed sheets, covers, and pillows in a basket and replaced them with new ones. When that was done, they sat on bed and finished the half empty bottle of wine Cedric conjured up last night.

As they were finishing it, Cedric snaked his hand over to Sofia's hair and tucking some of it back. Sofia then watched as his hand went from her hair down to her chest. She noticed him looking at her and giggled before leaning in for a kiss, in which Cedric did too. They were once again kissing each other. Having a soft and passionate kissing session.

After what seemed like five minutes, Sofia broke the kiss and asked, "Thank you."

"For what," Cedric asked looking into his lover's eyes.

"For giving me a wonderful present silly," Sofia giggled.

"Well, it's the least I could do, after what you've given me for my birthday," Cedric said offering a hug to Sofia. She accepted his invitation and held each other close for a moment before they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sofia said breaking the hug between her and Cedric. The door opened revealing King Roland. He walked in and greeted Sofia before greeting Cedric.

"Unexpected to see you here, Cedric," Roland said.

"I just wanted to wish Princess Sofia a good morning, that's all," Cedric said.

"Dad, would it be okay if Cedric stayed for breakfast," Sofia asked.

"Hmm, that depends on if he wants to or not," Roland said looking at Cedric.

Cedric smiled and said, "I would love to stay for breakfast, your majesty."

"Well then, it's settled," Roland smiled as Sofia left the room with Cedric following only for Roland to stop him. "By the way, Cedric, I hope my daughter took it easy on you last night."

Cedric's jaw immediately dropped.

"How did you know?"

"I'm just like Baileywick. I know all and see all. See you at breakfast," Roland said leaving the room. Cedric was now lost in his train of thought. The King knows about him and Sofia. What made it better is that he approves our moment last night. Cedric smiled leaving the room proud and relieved at the same time that he didn't have to hide anything from the King.

Now if only he knew what Queen Miranda thought about it.

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! This is where the sequel's gonna end. Tom and I had just as fun making this as much as the first one. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. This was a hell of sequel here.**

 **Tom: So please leave a nice review on what you thought about it. No flames as always. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story. Peace out. *turns to Tom* Now let's watch that new episode of Sofia the First.**

* * *

 **Now to end this with a quick random moment**

 ***Sofia, Amber, and James taking a walk on a bridge when they suddenly see Wendell on the other side***

 **James: Wendell!**

 ***Wendell turns around and starts walking towards them***

 **James: Hey, buddy. What's up?**

 ***Wendell doesn't say anything and takes out his sword***

 **Sofia: Is that a sword he has?**

 **Amber: Uh, why does he have a sword?**

 ***Wendell starts running after them making them run away***

 **Sofia: I'm getting outta here!**


End file.
